


A Guide to Primeverse

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biological Description of Genetalia, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Gender Roles, Gender as a Social Construct, Handbook, Meta, My AU Guide, NSFW Art, Other, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding, fic reference, nothing gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. This is a guide to the (roughly) omegaverse-based AU that I use for the majority of my fics. Covers gender roles, anatomy, sexism/prejudice, and more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Guide to Primeverse

**Author's Note:**

> 🔥🔥 Note: although this guide discusses gender, gender presentation, etc., it is not meant to refer to or be a commentary on real-world matters. Anatomical terms are used interchangeably between genders; I'm not out to step on any toes, but just a word of warning. 🔥🔥
> 
> This AU is only loosely based on omegaverse. Omegaverse belongs to its creator.

First of all, there are three sexes in this AU: prime, beta, and carrier. The sexes are unrelated to gender; you can have a female prime, male carrier, male beta, so on and so forth. Now, on to the sexes:

**Prime**

  * _Socially,_ primes hold a similar status to real-life cis males. They tend to hold many leadership positions, and are viewed as strong, charismatic, confident, and assertive (think Superman or All Might). Conversely, primes are stereotyped as violent, sex-obsessed, and pushy.
  * Female primes face much more discrimination than males; the negative prime stereotypes applied even harder to them, but they’re also seen as all-around creeps and predators.
  * _Physically,_ primes look very similar to real-life cis males. The main differences are that the testicles are internal (only just; covered by thin layer of skin and muscle, situated just below and to the sides of the penis), and 99% of primes also have a vagina just below the penis. The vagina is largely vestigial; it still retains some function (wet when aroused), but is a ‘dead end’ – no uterus/ovaries.
  * My fic examples: Dabi, Kirishima, Laureline



  * Additional notes: 
    * Calling female primes ‘dad/daddy’ is mildly offensive. i.e. you’re either a kid and you don’t know better, or you’re being an asshole on purpose
    * Primes who bottom sexually are seen as a little weird by society in general; the idea is they're the dominant sex, and as such are not ""supposed to"" like that sort of thing



**Beta**

  * _Socially,_ betas are thoroughly 'middle of the road'. Thought of as passive, unassuming and quiet; they tend to get pushed into jobs in childcare and hospitality (a lot of doctors, nurses, and midwives are betas), and out of leadership positions. Negatively stereotyped as unmotivated, dumb, unreliable, and pushovers.
  * _Biologically,_ betas are similar to real-life cis males, but also have similarities to cis females. The penis is almost always on the smaller side, and the testicles are situated farther up and to the sides. Betas also have a vagina, but also have a uterus/ovaries and able to conceive. However, betas commonly have low sperm/egg counts, leading to fertility issues.
  * My fic examples: Present Mic, Crowley, Baze Malbus



**Carrier**

  * _Socially,_ carriers -- male carriers in particular -- are somewhat lower on the social ladder. They're seen as passive, demure, quiet, and shy, and face a lot of the same challenges as betas do. Negatively, they're stereotyped as weak, flighty, and less capable than the other sexes (in the BNHA version of this AU, carriers don't often become heroes, they get pushed into agency jobs).
  * _Biologically,_ carriers are almost identical to real-life cis females, although the clitoris is somewhat larger on average.



  * Additional notes: 
    * Calling a carrier of any gender an omega is very offensive -- the implication is that they're only good for breeding
    * Like calling a female prime 'dad', calling a male carrier 'mom/mommy' is a little rude
  * My fic examples: Bakugou, Tony Stark, Aizawa



* * *

**Misc. notes**

  * Concepts of sexuality -- gay, straight, etc -- are much more fluid than in the real world. It's considered more of a matter of personal taste, along the lines of liking coffee vs. liking tea. There are, however, some more traditional people who believe that only certain genders/sexes should associate with each other or hold certain jobs.
  * In the real world, a fetus' sex can be determined around 20 weeks in an ultrasound. This is also true here, but in a different way; In utero, a doctor would look for the presence of certain markers in the parent, rather than the fetus itself; a blood test can also be done. At birth, the best indication is the umbilical cord. If the cord is one 'strand', it's a girl; two 'strands' (like a rope) means it's a boy.



~ (This AU is a work in progress, as is the guide, but I'll add more as it comes along! Feel free to use it in your own fics if you like, just be sure to **tag and give credit!** ) ~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
